My Turn
by BreakingTheHarmony
Summary: Krystal's been trapped in Orochiaru's lair for mmore than half of her life, what happens when she gives into the darkness inside?


Ch:2 Bloody Murder

"NO STOP IT!" I yelled, going into a rocking position and covering my ears with my flooded down my face. The pain was so intense that my body was almost numb. Orochimaru was repeadedly whipping me. Since the day that I'd been captured he'd beat me almost dayly. Blood poured from my back, there was so much open skin that my bones were almost visible through the thin membrane of tissue left though that to, was beginnng to break. With every pulse of my heart, the thin layer would tighten, and then release in the most grotesque of ways. It had given a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Make my skin crawl'. Each every movement made my body feel like it would tear itself in two. A loud agonized shreik echoed through the balck halls.

Kabuto had suddenly entered from the opposite side of the hall. The look on his face was first normal, as if what Orochimaru was doing was okay. Then suddenly he bolted over and grabbed Orochimaru's hand. Suddenly it had turned to shock as he ran over and grabbed Orochimaru's arm.

"Lord Orochimaru. Stop." He softly commanded. The serpent's eyes met with Kabuto's and they gave a piercing glare that could have cut a cinder block in two. Slowly but surely, his eyes trailed over to me. The whip had dropped to the floor.

"Damn," he mummbled. "Krystal," I turned my head, ignoring the pain, I got up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't you dare say MY name," I snarled. Though it had been a very unintimidating one, because my voice squeaked with the pain and cracked halfway. He tried to reach out for me, and I took a step back. A low growl shook through me, my ears flattened against my skull and my tail puffed outward. Orochimaru looked down at me, now it was pity in his cold golden eyes.

"how dare you bare your fangs at me. It seems you still have a big mouth even when you're on the brink of death," A haunting smile crossed his face. "you remind me of your mother," Another growl ripped through me and I slapped him in the face. My claws had make shallow marks in his pale white skin.

"You son of a fucking bitch don't you EVER talk about her, you don't know her!" My back pulsed again, though only faster since my heart rate begain to quicken. Suddenly an iorn taste of copper was in my mouth as my vision began to blurr. I felt light headed and all I wanted to do was sleep. The blackness that licked at my vision slowly engulfed me, and I was unconcious the moment my head bashed against the hard cement floor.

A sinister version of me starred into my eyes with a phycotic smile on her face. Though, she was the version of me when Orochimaru had first captured me. Then, I was only a child...Now...What I have left now was unexplainable because, really, there WASN'T anything for me to hold onto. Just, nothing. She giggled in an evil way, blood stainssuddenly appeared all over her body. A small dog suddenly materialized out of the darkness that we were in. It yipped and wagged it's blond little tail. Her giggle turned into a murderous tone. She held up a knife.

"Come here doggie," She coaxed. Her eyes met with mine. " I'll show you, now it's My turn," She pointed a thin finger to her chest and nodded to herself. The dog ran over to her as it barked excitedly. It jumpped on her knees and licked her hands. It's tail wagged back and fourth in a whip-like motion. "This is my turn..." She raised the knife and plunged it through the dogs back. Blood formed a scarlet rose around the stabb wound. The dog screached as she began stabbing it again and again, a sinister smile on her face. She tore the knife out of it's body and began wrapping her hands around it's throat.

She applied preasure and soon the dog's windpipe caved in as the bones in it's head cracked loudly. One last yelp escaped it before it's body went completely limp. She looked at me again, her smile turning sweet and little girlish. With blood stained hands she held the dog outward in my direction. It's body loosely flopped around as she thrusted it towards me.

"See?" she asked in a sweet 3 year old manner. Blood dripped onto the balckness that was the floor. Another giggle passed her lips and a bright smile crossed her face as she held out the dog's carcass. "Aren't you proud? I did it all by myself!" she looked up at me, the scarlet in her eyes mirrored mine, even her features matched, the same way her ear would twitch to one side and how her tail would wag expectingly.

Suddenly, she dropped the dog's body and placed her small foot on top of his head. Again she looked up at me and smiled, then tilted her head questioningly. I had no response, after a few moments she shrugged and smashed her foot through it's skull. It's brain and eyes softly formed to the creases in the bottom of her dog's blood was splattered all over the floor and on her body, a hesterical laugh erupted from her chest.

"See? Now it's YOUR turn," her voice echoed int he darkness and suddenly, I woke up...

My eyes groggily opened. I shook myself off. Grossly enough, I'd realized where I was...In Orochimaru's room. He wa asleep in his round bed. Something cold and sharp was in my hands...My eyes traced their way down my arm and into my hand. A small knife was there in my palm. The other me's murderpus giggle echoed through my head. I get it...It was My turn...Solwly I got off of the couch I has been sitting on and creeped over to the bed. I raised the knife over my head. Orochimaru's eyes opened groggily. "Krystal, what are you-" I cut him off, feeling the smile on MY face.

"It's MY turn..." I giggled as I Plunged the knife into his throat.


End file.
